opwarfandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Swimswimfruit/Cello's Story
As Owari is talking with Doyle, and Lavi is discussing with Connor, we see Cello in his room, reading a book. He closes his eyes and his thoughts run back to the past... It was during the time when the Espada Pirates thought that Marimo was dead... They split up for a year, and Magnus ended up going to train at Vegapunk's laboratory. To test some stuff, Magnus went ahead and embarked on a month-long journey to test his new-found powers. In that journey it was that he met Cello. ---- Cello: You... Are you not the Yonkou, Tensai no Magnus. Magnus; You're a big fella with an even bigger reputation too... "The Rock, Cello" Cello: I'll take that as a compliment... Magnus: I hear you take pride in your defense? Cello: I don't simply take pride in it. It is unbrekable by all means. Magnus: Oh really? I wonder about that. Magnus appears behind Cello, sheathing his sword. A trail of Pantheon flame is left behind him, and the ground beneath him has been shattered... To the Pirate's suprise, the only thing that was slashes was to the thin sweater Cello was wearing. Magnus: Ooh. It seems you were right. So... Do you want me to seriously try it, or are you afraid that you might actually lose your unbreakable streak? Cello takes off the ruined sweater, throws it on the ground, coats his whole body with Busoshoku: Koka, and tightens his amazingly thick muscles. Cello: Challenge accepted. Magnus takes an offensive stance, ready to perform an Iai slash his two swords. Magnus: I think that I can only manage in a higher form... wonder how easily I can acces it by now... Lightning strikes above them in the cloudy sky, and winds start going wild. Soul... Burst. As soon as the change happens, Magnus uses his insanely hightened body to dash and perform his most powerfull Iai technique. Nitoryu Iai: Ougi: Yorozu -Two swords style Draw-and-reseath...Hidden Technique...Under the thousand stars- Testing the newly aquicred Mirai Iro, he also enters the Red state, which forces all of his powers to focus on raw strenght... He appears behind Cellon once more. An deafening sound can be heard all over the place, stemming from the clash. Cello drops on one knee, as blood sprays from his shoulder. Magnus turns his Soul Burst off. Cello: So this... Is... A Yonkou's true power? Magnus: You would be suprised if you saw the true power of people that still stand above me... Cello: *panting and in pain* Above...you? Yes... I would like to see such men. ---- Cello is thinking about the time Owari visited him, to talk to him about his proposal. ---- Owari: Hey there big guy. The setting is a shady corner of a dark bar. Cello is seen drinking alone, but Owari joins him. Cello: It's been a while... Tensai. Owari: Yes it has been... Though I'm not exacly him. Cello is baffled by the man's words. Cello: Then who exacly are you? Owari: I am his shadow... However, with your help, I could become the dominant. Owari orders two glasses of a strong vodka, and it arrives soon. He grabs his own glass, and slightly slides the other glass towards Cello. Owari: It's a one time offer. Join me, and witness first hand the power that amazed you in a whole other level... or simply rot in a bar like this while the era changes my way. Cello grabs the glass, and drinks the strong Vodka down in one go. He then smashes the glass in his hand, without the glass actually managing to pierce his skin. Cello: What do you call yourself... Magnus' Shadow. Owari: When everything goes according to plan, I won't me his Shadow... I'll be his End. Owari remebers that moment when he decided on that name with Venator. Owari: So just call me Owari. Cello: So when do we start... Owari? The two men spend the night in that shady bar, getting to know eachother... They get along really well. ---- Cello gets up from his bed, and heads towards the hall. There, he finds Lavy and Connor chatting. Cello: 'Sup. Lavy; Yo. Connor: Up for a night's drink? Connor points at the drinks on that furniture, with a smile on his face. Cello: Yes, why not. What are you guys talking 'bout? Lavy: You know, battles. Cello: Just my type of talk. The Force members start talking, bonding with eachother... They do not realize how Owari brings them together, just like Magnus does with all these people... Yet they do feel that they are starting to find a place to belong to. Category:Blog posts